


Drunk Text Messaging

by the_punk_ghost_girl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_punk_ghost_girl/pseuds/the_punk_ghost_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones gets rather drunk on wine, but he seems to forget that on a particular night when he Gavin has a stay over. Now, he's left drunk text messaging his boss calling out for help on how to tell the little British boy how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Text Messaging

12:00 a.m.  
Geoff help, I think I have a crush on Gavin.

12:02 a.m.  
Geoff, reply please, I’ve drunk some wine. I get really drunk on wine, why do I get really drunk on wine? It’s such a girly drink! Seriously, Geoff, help, all I want to do is kiss him.

12:05 a.m.  
His eyes are so fucking pretty,   
does he even realize how fucking beautiful he is. God.

12:06 a.m.  
I’m not very religious,   
but I praise whatever God that exists and crafted that ass of his.

12:10 a.m.  
Even though we’re two gays of an entirely third flaming homosexual, he still will probably never like me.

12:14 a.m.  
Geoff, please come an’ take tis wine fro me.

12:20 a.m.  
The longer i stare at him the harder my heart beats i think im going fucking insane, Geoff

12:30 a.m.  
WHY DID I DRINK THE WINE GEOFF WHY

12:35 a.m.  
Maybe it’s just the alcohol

12:40 a.m.  
Nahp, it’s deffo myself

1:00 a.m.  
You’d think that id be able to talk to him about this shit huh well looks like were not as good as best friends as i thought

1:03 a.m.  
What the fuck am I saying he’s a fantastic best friend the best ive ever had its my fault im a pussy and cant talk to him

1:08 a.m.  
Do you think he’d hate me?

1:14 a.m.  
GEOFF PLEASE REPLY IMHONESTLY FREKING OUT BADLY

1:16 a.m.  
Im sorry for bothering you i just need someone to talk to oh god

1:20 a.m.  
he sexually frustrates me like honestly i don’t want to shove my dick in him but like i just wanna touch his body. i wanna feel him. i want his tongue in my mouth and i want my hands all over that skinny body. but he is like the Hollywood mansion ive been eyeing at forever but it will never be mine.

1:25 a.m.  
everytime he looks at me and im staring he smiles and goes ‘what’ in that stupid fucking accent. that stupid adorable british accent.

1:30 a.m.  
im fixing to just ship myself to England like siriusly.

1:31 a.m.  
awe ive made a harry potter pun, hed laugh at that if he read this

1:35 a.m.  
IM JUST GONNA FUCKING TELL HIM, HES GONE TO THE BATHROOM FOR A BIT AND IM GONNA TELL HIM WHEN HE COMES BACK

1:36 a.m.  
shouldnt be that hard right? He can’t hate me, he could never hate me.

1:37 a.m.  
could he?

1:38 a.m.  
i keep trying to say all i want to say out loud, but each time I try my voice trembles like a house’s walls during a thunderstorm. I’m just gonna kiss him. I don’t trust my voice. My words are meaningless. It’s all about action.

1:39 a.m.  
Im so poetic when im drunk Geoff like that’s some serious edgar allen whats his face shit right there

1:40 a.m.  
HES COMING BACK IM GONNA TELL HIM I HAVE TO TELL HIM IF I DON’T TELL HIM I WONT BE ABLE TO FORGIV MYSELF AND I WILL SHIPP MYSELF BACK TOO NEW JERSEY

1:40 a.m.  
he really did have to take a long piss tho like wow does someone that small hold that much pee?

2:00 a.m.  
I DIDN’T KISS HIM HE KISSED ME ONCE HE SAT BACK DOWN I SCOOTEDD OVER TO BE CLOSERR TOO HIM AND I LAID MY HEAD ON HIS LAP THEN WE WERE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER AND IT HAPPENED LIKE IN THOSE RIDICULOS SLOW MOTION THINGS HE MAKES BC HE KISSED ME HE KISSED ME HE KISSED ME AND THEN HE SAID THAT HE LOVES ME AND I TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM TOO BECAUSE I DO I LOVE HIM A LOT AND HES GONE TO GET US A BLANKET WERE GONNA FUCKING CUDDLE WHILE WATCHING WHATEVER THIS MOVIE IS I DON’T CARE BECAUSE IMMA BE WITH HIM

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gavin awoke the next morning, well early afternoon rather, with a still slumbering Michael on top of him. The both of them were wrapped in his soft, TARDIS blanket. He smiled at the precious sight before his hazel eyes. Pulling his head up, he kissed those ginger curls he loved so dearly before reaching over for his cellular device on the coffee table. Not once had he checked it the entire night, he was too wrapped up in being with his American lover to care if anyone had text messaged him.

Someone had text messaged him,   
a thousand times it seemed.  
They were all from the redheaded boy.

Gavin scrolled through the endless messages, he realized that Michael had mistaken somehow. He had thought he had been text messaging Gavin’s surrogate, American father when in reality he was texting the British boy himself.  
And Gavin did laugh at the little Harry Potter pun.

The last text message sent just before the brunet had returned with the blanket the previous hours made the tired smile on Gavin’s face turn Cheshire.

“What are you smiling about, you dork?” a groggy voice fueled the butterflies in his stomach even more.

“Next time, check who you’re texting, love.” the younger boy commented before setting aside the phone on the table and moving his arms so that they lay behind him. Michael bolted upright immediately [also immediately regretting it due to the sudden spinning headache and tossing of his stomach] and pulled his phone out of his own pocket.

“Awe fuck!” the older boy cried out mentally hitting himself in the forehead as he realized what he had done.

“You know, I usually don’t get those two mixed up, because Geoff is Geoff the Boss Man in my phone and you’re – Michael stopped midsentence afraid to continue second-guessing if Gavin still felt the same way about him after reading the text messages accidentally sent.

“I’m what, babe?” the nickname made Michael’s heart flutter and a smile crease his lips.

“Gavin, my love,” Michael finished his previous sentence. “But I understand if you don’t want to be my love anymore after reading those – uh – interesting texts.” he added.

“Oh, come here, you silly thing.” Gavin murmured as he sat up, and hugged Michael before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek.

“You really need to shave, you know.” The British smirked before being shoved on to his back by the American who then stood up and began walking to the bathroom to get a pain-killer for his headache.

“I could say the same for you, beardy.” Michael hissed before flashing a beautiful smile towards his newly-proclaimed lover.


End file.
